(a) Field of the Invention
A liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are now widely used as one type of flat panel display. An LCD includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are typically formed, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the panels. In the typical LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is selected by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby varying light transmission through the LCD and allowing for image display.
An alignment layer is typically formed on an inner surface of the display panels to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. If no voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned in a predetermined direction by way of the alignment layer. When a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rotated in the direction of the electric field.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for improved materials for the alignment layer.